


He Thinks It’s Fancy?

by deadlymilkovich



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Cute Steve Harrington, Gay Billy Hargrove, Inspired by Lilo & Stitch, M/M, Minor Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlymilkovich/pseuds/deadlymilkovich
Summary: I got this prompt from tumblr user sorrowfully and I fell in love so fast so I had to write it outThe dash ( - ) means a POV change, you can probably figure out who’s point of view it is after thatEdit: I found a piece of art that relates to this ! Here’s the link for you guys:https://pin.it/nlnq2hywk5mzwm





	He Thinks It’s Fancy?

“Hey Dart...” I whisper, and the demodog looks up at me. I smile and pat the seat next to me. Dart jumps up and sits patiently, opening his mouth when I toss him some food.

“Ay-yi-yi, Max!” Billy says, and I whip my head around.

Ever since he got a job at this restaurant, I’d tagged with him. I had nothing to do and both Lucas and Dustin were out of town for a month. Summer blows sometimes.

“The demodog can’t sit at the table.” He grumbles, and I look at Dart.

Dustin asked me to watch over him while he was gone, and Billy was more than weary about hanging with one of the upside downs creatures.

“Can we have desert?” I ask, and Billy takes my plate. I point to the floor beside my foot and Dart jumps down and sits, laying his head next to my shoe. I can feel a little leaf shaped section of his head move up and down as he breathes.

“Max you didn’t even finish your sweet potatoes.” Billy says, setting the plate on his tray. I smile.

“Desert!” I shout, and he looks at me.

“Please.” I add. He sighs.

“God you’re a pain sometimes.” He says, and turns away. Steve walks up after that, his clothes covered in food and hair askew.

-

“Steve!”

I turn and see Max wave at me from her table, and I walk over to her. Dart jumps up and wiggles around my feet, asking to be rubbed. I lean down and scratch his behind, and he makes a noise of approval.

“Dustin ask you to watch over for him again?” I ask.

“Yup.” She smiles.

Dart had become fairly tame since Dustin has found him, and we were glad. He was basically nothing but a slightly more terrifying puppy.

I can see shoes walking near us, and I turn to see Billy approaching the table. I jolt up, almost hitting Dart as I wave to him.

“Hey Billy!” I say. He looks me up and down with disgust.

“Did you blow up the kitchen again?” He asks, and I chuckle.

“Nah, someone bumped into me with pasta in their hands.” I say, and he grimaces. His hair was out back into a ponytail tonight, cute...

He sets down a plate for Max, and I catch his arm before he walks off.

“Hey I was just wondering, if you’re free anytime-“

“Listen Steve, I told you I can’t. I’ve got a lot going on right now.” He says, and I remember like it’s a rehearsed like, it most likely is. I move my hand to his forearm.

“I know, I know, but I was just wondering if you want some time-“

“No, look, maybe later but, not now. Okay.” He says, and I nod, letting go of his arm in total, and I let him walk off. He’s got a red button up on tonight, and his hair has a black scrunchy tying it up.

I walk back over to Max and sit next to her, Dart sitting at my leg for me to pet this time.

“Don’t worry, he likes your butt and fancy hair. I know, he wrote it in his diary.” She says, and she spoon feeds dart some chocolate cake. I blush, tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

“He thinks it’s fancy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it !
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


End file.
